It is known to provide a ground detection device that detects continuity of a safety ground. One example for detecting the continuity of a safety ground is set forth below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,114 to Gnadt provides a ground detection apparatus that automatically detects continuity of a safety ground of a piece of equipment. The ground detection apparatus includes test relay circuitry for determining if a ground connection is open. Comparison logic circuitry is used to generate a fault signal if the ground connection is open and to prevent the electrical equipment from being energized. Delay circuitry is used to stabilize input voltage measurements, and to test the lines for a desired time period. Latching circuitry is used to latch the fault condition, and to ensure that all delays have elapsed and no fault condition exists before the electrical equipment is energized. Optionally, the latching circuitry may be used to prevent latching in a “brownout” condition. If the equipment safety ground is not present, power is not supplied to the equipment. This prevents possible shock to a user caused by ungrounded equipment. The ground detection apparatus also provides an audible alert, and may also provide a light indication, that indicates that a ground connection is not present.